League Judgement - Amumu, The Sad Mummy
by NickRPGreen
Summary: Before being allowed entrance into the League of Legends, each prospective champion must pass their 'Judgement', an act in which said champion exposes their mind to a summoner, allowing their deepest and darkest desires, feelings and most importantly, fears to be explored. Amumu, The Sad Mummy enters the Institute of War after his trek from the Shurima Desert, looking for a home.


League Judgment

Candidate: Amumu, the Sad Mummy  
Date: 1 September, 20 CLE

OBSERVATION

Whilst at first it was assumed that the odd creature known as Amumu was late for his judgment, it has become apparent that this was simply because nobody had noticed his arrival. The yordle sized mummy shuffles through the hallways, the odd water soaked bandage dragging along the floor behind him, leaving a wet trail upon the marble floor. Clearly not accustomed to the use of tissues, Amumu chooses instead to wipe away his tears with his wrappings.

As he wanders towards his destination he looks up longingly at the guards and researchers going about their work. Each time his gaze goes un-reciprocated and each time another lone tear drips down the side of his face. Whilst no-one sees the mummy, there is a sense of depression in the air. The usual hustle and bustle of the Institute's hallways is replaced by a gloomy aura. Amumu looks back down at his feet and continues onward. He does not speak, he does not make a sound, but he clearly wishes to be noticed.

The vast double doors tower above him as he reaches the chamber. He looks upwards, his tiny neck unable to crane far enough back to see the top. He takes a look back at the hallway, longing for someone to greet him, for someone to even acknowledge his presence. Amumu wipes one last tear from his cheek, pushes the door ajar and silently shuffles inside.

The atmosphere in the hallway has reverted back to the norm, as though a torch has just been re-lit.

REVELATION

Amumu stares blankly into the darkness. His surroundings, though apparently not visible, seem familiar to him. He begins to wander through the black void with little reaction to what appears to be a malfunction. The lone figure continues to walk, eyes straight ahead, into the darkness, never stopping to question what is happening or why there is nothing to see. An hour passes and the creature continues to walk. Though the tears have seemingly returned, his pace has quickened and he does not stop as though a destination will materialize as long as he keeps trying.

A second hour passes, followed by a third and a forth and a fifth. Finally after the seventh hour, Amumu, lost and alone, comes to a halt. Dropping to his knees, the mummy's tears start to well up further. The creature snivels, the first sound he has made since entering the Institute of War. The snivel becomes a sob, the sob becomes a cry, the cry becomes a wail. He shakes violently, lashing out into the darkness whilst around him, his tantrum produces puddles, soaking his bandages with his own tears. An energy grows in the water, the dullness in Amumu's wrappings fade and his eyes grow brighter. Suddenly around him, bandages violently fly out from the water, desperately reaching into the void, grabbing the air to find something or someone to hold, but to no avail. Amumu is no longer sad. Amumu is angry.

From within the blankness of Amumu's memories, images finally flash before his eyes. A great pyramid stands majestically in the Shurima Desert, surrounded by a vast display of monuments and statues that quickly crumble away before his eyes as quickly as they materialized. A dimly lit tomb, with walls covered top to bottom with beautiful carvings, etchings and mosaics of kings and queens from the ancient ages of Runeterra, and in the centre of the tomb, a solitary child-sized sarcophagus so conversely blank to the rest of the room. The deep jungles of Valoran appear, the lush green vegetation hides its inhabitants, saddened by the traveller's presence and slinking away to let him be. Finally, the towering marvel that is the Institute of War itself fades into view, a gloomy sky hangs over the towering structure as a menagerie of politicians, researchers and warriors adorn the streets surrounding it, a scene from only a few hours ago. Amumu searches throughout the sea of people for an opening, a signpost, a guide. Finally, just as the scene begins to fade once more, a silhouette shines out among the pale surroundings. A young girl waves curiously in Amumu's direction, her other hand clutching a soft bear. Amumu shyly waves back as the silhouette giggles happily and skips towards him. She looks at him, bemused by his appearance though not filled with sadness like her peers around her.

"Why do you want to join the League, Amumu?" she asks in her sweet, child-like voice. The mummy is taken aback that she knows his name, but does not question her.

"I want a home," he replies sadly, looking back down at his feet. The girl reaches out a hand and lifts his head back up to face her. Amumu feels the warmth in her hand on his cheek, a feeling he has no recollection of in his mind.

"How does it feel, exposing your mind?" she asks, as her image evaporates before Amumu's eyes. The scene around him had disappeared, and Amumu was now stood back inside the marble walls of the Judgment chamber.

"Sad..." Amumu replies to the now empty room, "... but not lonely." As he looks up at the path to becoming champion, the slightest flicker of a smile appears among his wrappings. 'Time to find some friends' he thinks, as he rushes headlong into the League.


End file.
